Hand paddles are routinely used for training both the neurological and physical patterns of swimming. Conventional hand paddles are generally substantially two dimensional planar members configured to attach to the palmar surface of a user's hand. The attachment between the hand paddle and the user's hand is intended to be maintained during a particular swim training or learning session. The user performs swimming strokes with the aid of the hand paddle. The planar nature of the hand paddle provides a larger and more consistent water surface area compared to a user's naked hand, thereby allowing the swimmer to increase propulsion during the stroke. Various conventional planar shapes convey differing properties relating to the stroke including increased water resistance during the pulling phase, decreased water resistance during the extension phase, etc.
Unfortunately, conventional hand paddles generally fail to incorporate educational feedback to the user with respect to optimal stroke performance which may then be translated to unassisted swimming. For example, a hand paddle may encourage inefficient stroke mechanics. Likewise, certain hand paddle coupling systems may encourage a user to maintain inefficient finger alignment during unassisted swimming. Further, conventional hand paddles may sink when decoupled from a user. A submerged hand paddle may create a hazard if decoupled and then contacted by another swimmer. Likewise, a submerged hand paddle may be lost in an open water session or may otherwise result in inefficient usage of pool time. In addition, the substantially planar shape of conventional hand paddles may include a sharp edge hazard if a novice swimmer accidently contacts another swimmer during a training session.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved hand paddle that overcomes the limitations of conventional hand paddles.